


Ready Player One

by wherethefigslie



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Game violence/gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethefigslie/pseuds/wherethefigslie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint has too much time off between his job as an archer and dagger thrower on the New York Ren Faire circuit, and his boyfriend encourages him to get a hobby. Or something. Anything. Please.</p>
<p>So Clint decides to launch himself into the world of YouTube and Let's Plays and starts up his own channel.</p>
<p>Which is not what Bucky meant. At all. But at least it keeps him occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready Player One

_[A blond man sits in front of a background of what looks like high school gym mats. There is some adjusting of the camera before he smiles and waves.]_

**Clint:** Hey guys, this is Clint! Wait --  _[giggles and doubles over in his computer chair]_

_[A long beeping noise and an image saying[TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES PLEASE STAND BY](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/01/68/3a/01683ab3fef13db34c10adc2f02dbec7.jpg) pops up for a few seconds]_

**Clint:** Okay well now that everyone knows my super secret identity, HI EVERYBODY I'm Hawkeye and welcome to my channel. So. I have a job that gives me a lot of time off and my boyfriend suggested I find myself a hobby. Say hi, babe.

_[After a moment, a hand comes into frame to wave]_

**Clint:**... cool anyway. I've been trolling the internet a lot lately and I've noticed that there are people who do things called Let's Plays or Playthroughs or stuff like that that is basically them playing a video game and making commentary. And I really like video games so I thought maybe I could try that? I've got a couple ideas of what I want to start with but if you have any suggestions and you happen to stumble across this intro video, feel free to leave a comic with something I should play.

Something I will try to be good at doing is labeling videos like actually in the title part for jumpscares, gore, violence, that sort of thing. Cuz it's not for everybody and I don't want anyone seeing something they don't want to see. Maybe I'll do a ratings system, we'll play it by ear. Haha.  _[turns his head to the side a little and taps his behind the ear hearing aid]_ I'm hilarious. Shut up. Anyway.

I think that's about all I have to say for right now, other than a big thank you to my tech support --

 **Bucky:** _[off-camera]_ Systems Analysis.

 **Clint:** Uh huh systems analyst boyfriend for editing my videos. Or most of them anyway. If it looks awesome and smooth and cool he did it, and if it looks choppy and shitty then it was probably me. So thanks for tuning in and I will hopefully see you guys at some point in the future!

_[There's a slightly awkward pause before he waves and reaches out to turn off the camera]_

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky is making dinner when Clint comes up behind him, arms around his waist, and kisses the back of his neck. "Hey there handsome."

"Hey," Bucky smiles, reaching back with his prosthetic hand to pat at Clint's hip. "Is it done?"

"It's uploaded. I am officially on the information superhighway." Another kiss under Bucky's ear as Bucky snorts at him and shakes his head.

"Information superhighway, no oh god we are not in the nineties, Clint. I know you're fifty years old, but please try and keep up with the times if you're going to be a YouTuber. And go set the table, dinner's almost ready."

Clint smacks at Bucky's ass but obediently grabs plates and forks to set the table, scratching at their golden retriever's head as he passes. He calls "I am forty-one, leave me alone!" over his shoulder and sets about setting the table, humming as he goes. "You told me to get this hobby anyway."

"I told you to get  _a_ hobby.  _You_ picked this particular one, you can't pin it on me." Salad and pasta are set at the table, and Bucky offers a bottle of beer, holding up his own in a toast. "To your future career on the internet. Whatever that may be."

"As the best gaming channel on YouTube," Clint throws back and touches his bottle to Bucky's.

"Uh huh, we'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> A few quick things before we start this series!
> 
> 1) A huge thanks to [metaphoracle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoracle/pseuds/metaphoracle) who helped me immensely with coming up with this idea in the first place and making me write it, as well as all the research she's helped me with. My Bucky is strongly influenced by hers, she's a great writer I am forever grateful.
> 
> 2) Ken Duken is my [Clint](http://45.media.tumblr.com/3c0c0c7e7502b89ea7ec375ef591b350/tumblr_my45soWafl1rccaj2o1_500.gif%E2%80%9D) now and forever, mostly because my Clint is very Fraction based and partially because I don't like Jeremy Renner as Clint.
> 
> 3) Bucky still has a prosthetic arm. It looks like this but over the shoulder. With a nifty interchangeable hook attachment. 
> 
> 4) And finally if I mention a game I'll probably link to a Let's Play or two so you can know what I'm talking about if you haven't played it yourself!


End file.
